Lapin Power
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Comment Lavi s'est-il retrouvé à danser la danse de la victoire des Lapins Crétins dans le réfectoire.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Titre:** Lapin Power

**Résumer:**Comment Lavi s'est-il retrouvé à danser la danse de la victoire de Lapins Crétins dans le réfectoire.

**Note de l'auteur:** En l'écrivant, j'ai été sérieuse cinq secondes, le temps d'ouvrir d'écrire la première phrase.

C'est la personne qui m'a donné l'idée du comportement de Lavi qui a corrigé ce chapitre...

* * *

><p>On était un beau mois de juin. Les oiseaux chantaient, les Komulins étaient en miettes et le Komui faisait l'école buissonnière. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil quoi. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, un événement allait troubler la tranquillité de cette journée. Tout avait pourtant commencé bien calmement...<p>

-Reviens tout de suite, c'est l'heure de ton bain ! Cria une petite et angélique fille en courant après son chat. Si tu n'es pas sage, j'appelle Grande sœur !

L'animal stoppa net sa course. Il valait mieux se faire laver par un mignon petit ange qui lui donnera une récompense que par une brute qui lui filera un coup de pied au derrière. La fillette le prit doucement dans ses bras sans faire attention à la vague d'ondes négatives qui venait de toutes parts. Car, il est en effet normal de crier et courir après son chat dans toute la Congrégation à six heures du matin.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Qui dit Red rentrée à minuit passé et réveillée aux aurores dit rousse particulièrement étirable. Bien entendu, personne ne lui adressa la parole avant qu'elle ait bu son premier café crème saupoudré de chocolat de la journée. Personne ? Un lapin échappa à la règle. Mais il fût bâillonner de justesse lorsqu'un chat qui trouvait qu'un bain, c'était bon et que ce n'est pas la peine de lui mettre un gros ruban rose. Bref, il se retrouva avec un chat dont les griffes étaient platées dans sa peau. Il fallut cinq personnes et la promesse de sa propriétaire de ne pas lui mettre du rose pour que l'animal lâche Lavi (j'espère n'avoir perdu personne). Lorsqu'il revint de l'infirmerie, la rouquine était déjà partie.

Cette dernière venait de se rappeler un détail important. On était le 6 juin et elle n'avait pas de cadeau pour Kanda. Elle alla donc en ville acheter en catastrophe un truc (avec l'argent de quelqu'un d'autre, bien entendu). Elle ignorait qu'elle était suivit par un curieux qui voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait à sortir comme un voleur du Quartier Général.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

-Coucou! Qui est-là ? Fit un jeune roux à une demoiselle en lui cachant les yeux.

Le garçon regretta très vite son acte vu qu'il se retrouva très rapidement à terre en ayant gagné le droit de faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

-J'ai bien fait de venir passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi doux et délicat que toi, Katy.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Stupide Lapin?

Lavi regarda la jeune fille. Les traits de son visage étaient incroyablement innocents. Ses discrètes taches de rousseurs, qui n'apparaissent qu'en été, lui donnaient un air espiègle. Ses paroles, elles avaient la dureté de ceux qui ont souffert et qui s'en sont relevés. Mais également la douceur de l'amitié. Le rouquin sourit. Il adorait cette fille. Même si elle était capable de rentrer dans des colères terribles, il adorait l'embêter. Il la suivait depuis quelques instants, alors, il avait parfaitement compris la raison de la venue de Katarina en ville. Mais la faire rougir était si tentant...

-Lapin Power ! Go! Hurla-t-il.

-...

-Oh, la vilaine Katy... Elle a oublié l'anniversaire de son petit-copain non-officiel.

-La ferme ou je te découpe en rondelles.

-Tu as remarqué que tu utilises de plus en plus les mêmes expressions que Yû.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

-Pourquoi rougis-tu?

PAF

-Si ton but est de m'emmerder, casses-toi.

-Je peux t'aider à trouver quelque chose pour Yû.

-Mais...

-Comment as-tu trouvé qu'il y avait une condition ?

-...

-Il faut que tu annonces à ton père que tu sors avec un garçon.

-Tu es complètement malade ? Il va le tuer ! On pourra jouer au puzzle avec ses restes !

-AH! AH! Tu sors bien avec Yû ! Je le savais ! Pas la peine de passer en mode Dark, je me tire !

Le Lapin suivit la voix de la sagesse et alla mettre un ou deux continents entre lui et la rousse.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Kanda regarda la salle. Il espérait que Red n'avait pas oublier leur rendez-vous. Après tout, ça faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Enfin, un an dans une demi heure. Et elle n'était toujours pas là. Dire que le Japonais s'était donné la peine de cuisiner spécialement pour ce pique-nique. Il entendit un bruit. Et il la vit.

Elle portait une robe très simple et verte émeraude. À ses oreilles, des pendants en grena et à son cou, un ruban auquel était attaché une croix catalane. Elle était belle. Et il était le seul à pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Tant mieux. Pour une fois, il ne sera pas jaloux du regard que posent les autres hommes sur elle. Elle lui sourit.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un roux munit d'un appareil photo les observait en chantonnant « Lapin Power ». bien entendu, il a fallut qu'il prenne une photo dans l'espoir de faire chanter les tourteaux avec. C'est le « clic » qu'émit l'appareil qui déclencha tout. Et qui permit à toute la Congrégation de voir Lavi crier « Lapin Power ! » tout en étant poursuivit par deux personnes furieuses.

C'est comme ça que le jeune roux se retrouva prit au pièce dans le réfectoire à l'heure du repas de midi, coincé par deux personnes voulant gentiment lui faire manger sa pellicule.

Lavi regarda autour de lui. Il avait le choix. D'un côté, un kendoka furieux bien décidé à faire un patté de lapin. De l'autre une furie qui allait se servir de lui comme d'un punching-ball. Le choix fût vite fait. Il sauta sur la table derrière lui et... se mit à danser. Il exécuta la danse de la victoire des Lapins Crétins de manière parfaite. Bien entendu, ses deux assaillants le regardaient avec des yeux rounds se demandant ce que faisait un évadé de l'asile ici. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il les regarda. Ils avaient l'air perdu, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant la bêtise évidente du rouquin. Mais bien entendu, cela n'allait duré que quelques secondes. Secondes que le roux mit à profit pour s'enfuir en remerciant le ciel d'avoir le « Lapin Power ».

-Bwaaaaaaaaaa! Cria-t-il en parfaite imitation d'un animal déjanté blanc complètement stupide.

Il sauta au dessus du couple et s'enfuit en courant. Le brun et la rousse allèrent le laisser filer sans rien dire lorsqu'ils entendirent:

-Je veux plein de neveux et nièces pour Noël !

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Ils allaient avoir dans peu de temps une réponse à une question. Est-ce que les Lapins Crétins peuvent voler si on les jette du haut d'une tour. Après tout, si le « Lapin Power » était d'embêté le monde, quel est celui du « Crétin Power » ? Il faut faire des expériences pour le trouver.

* * *

><p>Je crois qu'il y a une personne qui aime souffrir... Pour notre plus grand bonheur ! C'est vrai que le monde sera moins drôle sans le « Lapin Power » ! A la prochaine ! N'oubliez pas : reviewer, c'est bon pour la santé !<p> 


End file.
